Discord
1= |-| 2= Discord is a draconequus and the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Background A thousand years ago, Discord spread chaos on Equestria. However, Celestia and Luna found the elements of harmony and confronted Discord. He did not know what power the elements of harmony had and told them to get it over, thinking it will not work. When the two sisters used them, Discord found himself turning into stone. A thousand years later, Discord somehow managed to break free. He quickly hid the Elements of Harmony in a book when Twilight first known about the Elements of Harmony. He somehow managed to know that there were new bearers and gave them a riddle to find the Elements. The six ponies quickly set out to find it. However, they got the riddle wrong and instead went to a maze. There, Discord separated and corrupted them, making them the opposite of who they really are. Eventually, Twilight managed to break the curse of Discord and found the Elements of Harmony. They confronted Discord, who once again underestimated their power and was thus turned into stone again. After a while, Celestia sent Discord's statue to Ponyville, where they freed and changed Discord for the better. Powers & Abilities *'Chaotic Magic': With a snap of a finger, Discord can corrupt ponies, making himself look like anything, make houses float, teleport and more. He has shown the ability of time travel, creating illnesses that he can infect others with, affecting an entire town, if not all of Equestria, with his reality warping, making the Sun and moon fly around the planet without having to exert any effort into it, and even causing absolute chaos in his sleep. *'Immortality: '''Discord apparently has been around for eons, and being imprisoned in stone for a thousand years didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. It's possible, though not yet surely the case, that Discord cannot be killed through conventional means. *'Intelligence: Discord is also rather crafty, knowing more than a thing or two about time travel, and intentionally causing certain events through out the series to help Twilight learn important lessons, such as being a Princess or understanding jealousy. *'''Toon-Force: Though he hasn't yet shown much of it, Discord does seem to possess toon-force, being able to pull ridiculous and silly feats that are well in the realm of cartoon physics. *'Clairvoyance:' Discord can use his crystal ball to see and watch over anything or anyone in Equestria. *'Necromancy:' Discord is capable of bringing the deceased back from the grave, as he did with Sombra, but it seemed he had to draw symbols into the ground in order to do so. *'Energy Blasts:' Discord can shoot large beams of dark energy that can blow a hole in the wall or shoot white energy beams from his fingertips to zap away objects. *'Petrification': Discord can (ironically) turn others into stone, as demonstrated with Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek. Alternate Forms Grogar Long before the show's events, Grogar was a treacherous tyrant who took over the land of Equestria, until he was stopped by Gusty the Great, who rid him of his most prominent magic by stripping his Bewitching Bell away from him, banishing him elsewhere. During Season 9 of the show, Discord impersonated Grogar, and gathered Lord Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and King Sombra, under the pretense that they together can ultimately defeat the Mane 6 with their efforts and teamwork combined. However, in reality, he just wanted Twilight Sparkle to gain more confidence by defeating them, with himself as a safety net if she should need it. While portraying as Grogar, Discord put on a serious and frightful demeanor that was enough to intimidate the other villains into submission. He claimed to be extremely patient and cunning, having awaited for thousands of years to take his revenge and is willing to work with other villains just for a chance to pull it off. Despite this claim, however, he was unable to tolerate his team bickering with each other, so he sent them on a mission to reclaim the real Grogar's Bewitching Bell in order to teach them to work together. When they claimed to have failed this mission, he only showed anger for a brief moment and then was pleased that they finally got their act together. He also will not tolerate disobedience, as he refused to bring back Sombra after the latter turned his back on him and used his death as an example to coerce the other villains into compliance. Unlike the majority of villains in the series, "Grogar" does not underestimate the Mane Six and acknowledges their teamwork as the key to their success. However, despite his seeming distrust of his cohorts, "Grogar" was gullible enough to believe their story that they failed to retrieve the Bewitching Bell, and was surprised when his cohorts turned on him and revealed that they had the bell all along. * Fear Empowerment: According to legend, Grogar grows more powerful with fear, which explains why he created monsters to terrorize the land. * Intimidation: To compliment his ability to absorb fear energy, Grogar is capable of intimidating even powerful individuals such as Tirek and Chrysalis into serving him. * Longevity: Grogar is an ancient creature that has lived for over thousands of years, to the point where even incredibly old individuals like Lord Tirek thought he was just an old legend. * Magic: Grogar is an extremely powerful magic-user. He used to rely on his magical bell before it was taken from him, but he has since adapted without it. Even a small sample of his magic was enough to empower Tirek into a form he took when he absorbed the magic of several unicorns. ** Monster Creation: Grogar created many abominable beasts to aid in his rule over Equestria. It is unknown if he could actually control them or not. ** Clairvoyance: Grogar can use his crystal ball to see and watch over anything or anyone in Equestria. ** Teleportation: Grogar can summon anyone he wishes to his fortress from anywhere in Equestria, from the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest to even the magically-sealed Tartarus, or he can send them away else-where like when he sent King Sombra to the Crystal Empire when he refused to work for him. ** Necromancy: Grogar is also capable of bringing the deceased back from the grave, as he did with Sombra. ** Telekinesis: Grogar can use telekinetic constructs of yellow-black energy to bind his victims, as he with his minions when they continued to bicker. ** Energy Blasts: Grogar can shoot a large beam of dark energy from his horns that can blow a hole in the wall. Feats Strength *Discord casually uprooted a large tree from the ground as though it were made of styrofoam in the episode, "Three's A Crowd". *Discord sent Doctor Whooves flying high and far into the air with a single kick. (IDW comics) *Was able to casually move the Sun and Moon. *Took a big rock out of the ground with just one arm. *When impersonating Grogar... **A small sample of his magic rejuvenated Tirek into his second form, which he previously only attained after absorbing a great amount of unicorn magic. **Slammed his front hooves on the ground so hard his lair trembled upon hearing that the Legion of Doom seemingly failed to retrieve his bell. Speed *Has outsped Princess Luna, who flew from the moon to Equestria as fast as possible, arriving to Equestria in several minutes. *Can move at speeds that not even Rainbow Dash can react to. Durability *In both cases where he was defeated, the Elements of Harmony were needed to put him down, not including when his magic was stolen from Tirek. *Discord has once survived a fall through Equestria's atmosphere in one of the comics, with nothing but a meteor protecting him. Upon crash landing near Fluttershy's cottage, Discord emerged only to be completely unharmed. *Took a magic blast from King Sombra and only pretended to be mortally wounded. Skills *Defeated Celestia and Luna on his own. *Ruled Equestria for an unknown period of time. *Turned Ponyville into the Chaos Capital of the world. *Helped Tirek steal the magic of ponies throughout Equestria in mere hours. *Created alternate dimensions and an active volcano. *Alongside Spike and Big Mac, fought an army of paper skeletons and other enemies for part of a whole night *Traveled through time alongside Fluttershy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. *When impersonating Grogar, he... **Summoned both Tirek and Cozy Glow out of Tartarus and King Sombra out of his non-existence after his defeat all the way back in the Season 3 premiere (along with Chrysalis). **Used a small sample of his magic to rejuvenate Tirek into his second form. **Provided Sombra's second defeat as an example and warning to force the three remaining villains to join him, prompting them to become visibly nervous. Weaknesses *'Elements of Harmony': Discord can easily be turned to stone with this. *'Cockiness': Discord is extremely cocky. After being turned into stone once, he still did not think that the six bearers of harmony could do the same. *'Magic Absorption': Discord do not have any protection from magic being absorbed, as seen when Tirek absorbed his magic. *'''Lack of Combat Experience: '''For all his power, Discord has not yet displayed any sort of combat experience. We have yet to know how he'd handle himself in a fight, or if he has any moves or spells specifically for battle. Fun Facts *Lauren Faust, the creator of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, originally designed Discord to be more kid friendly because she thought that Hasbro would tell her to make it more kid friendly if she did not. Much to her surprise, Hasbro said that the design was not terrifying enough. Thus, the current design was born. *According to writer Nick Colafone, Discord is Jewish. *It is implied Discord was much more evil in the past; one stained glass shows him dangling screaming ponies over fire. *Discord's disguise as Grogar is the third character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the first being Lord Tirek and the second being the Smooze. *There were a few hints that Discord was Grogar in disguise: ** Discord didn't seem at all surprised in "The Beginning of The End" when he read Twilight's letter of King Sombra's return. ** In "The Summer Sun Setback", he watched as Twilight was with her friends, then said how she might be ready for whatever comes next. ** Grogar's overall design somewhat resembled Discord's, though this lead many fans to believe that Grogar created Discord or that he was Discord's father. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Time Travelers Category:Light Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Toon Force Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good